DURARARA!: Beast Tamer
by Raven Angel Storm
Summary: Women did find him attractive, but were terrified of him. Because of one little fact: His monster strength. One night while heading home from Shinjuku, he stumbles across a petite brunette who has no idea who he is or what type of beast he can be. When she finds out will she attempt to tame his inner beast or run like those before her?


_Every girl young or old believes in a "fairy tale ending", their "happily ever after". However for many women the sad reality is, they never find their "Mr. Right", but they instead stead stumble across a man who lures them in with false promises of love and happiness only to be shattered with harsh words and brutal –unspeakable actions… _

_ Those who fall victim to what society has named domestic abuse often give up and free themselves from that unfathomable hell by means of suicide. Though more often than not, our ears are pleased with hearing of women who have managed to escape, but they never find their "Prince Charming". However we rarely hear of those who escape the abuse and find their "Prince". But what would happen if their Prince was a beast?_

_ Never in a million years- if he had managed to live that long- did he believe that he would ever get a girlfriend. Now it wasn't the fact the he was unattractive or a total jerk. It was his monster strength that repelled girls like stank on a skunk. Whenever he lost his temper the entire city knew. Trucks, street signs, and even a vending machine or two would fly through the sky. _

_ One night while heading home from Shinjuku, he stumbles across a petit brunette who has no idea who he is or what type of beast he can be. Though, when she finds out will she try and tame his inner beast or will she flee like the others?_

|OxO|

Mikado was enjoying his Saturday. He had completed all of his chores, done his grocery shopping, and played at the arcade with his best friend until the sky had repainted itself with breath taking mixtures of warm and cool tones.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, a very strange surprise awaited out side his door. His silver eyes widened in to a mixture of shock and confusion; as he came closer those two morphed into one of overwhelming concern.

A girl sitting in front of his door was curled up in a ball crying. From what he could see, her long brown hair was tangled in knots; her visible skin was bruised, scratched, and cut.

Slowly he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Startled she jumped and backed away as quickly as she could.

"Hey, hey… It's alright," He soothed, "I'm not here to hurt you."

Through blurred tears she began to recognize his face. The girl stood on shaky legs and began to walk towards Mikado.

"M-Mikado-kun?" Her voice still shaking from crying.

At first he was confused as to how the long haired brunette knew his name. As she took one last step into the light, shock slammed into him like wave hitting the shore.

"M-Mai-chan?" He breathed.

She nearly knocked the wind out of him when she hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and resumed her crying, "I've never been so happy to see you, cousin."

_**DURARARA!: Beast Tamer**_

_Chapter 1: Runaway. _

Mikado wasn't sure what to say or do. He was still recovering form the shock of meeting his cousin in such a strange way.

"Why don't we go inside?" He said as he drew his keys from his pocket.

She pulled away from him and nodded, "Right."

He unlocked the door and went inside, Mai close behind him as if anxious to be outside a second longer.

Mikado took off his shoes and headed towards the back to of the apartment, leaving Mai to herself. She took off her ratty red sneakers and sat down against that far wall.

He soon returned with some spare blankets and a pillow and placed them in the hands of his cousin.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Yes please." Her voice barely a whisper.

As he prepared the tea, he couldn't help but wonder what had made his cousin so jumpy? She had never been the nervous type or the kind to back down from a challenge. The last time he had seen Mai, she had gotten into it with some kid for caller her out of her name. He couldn't help but wonder what had caused such a drastic change in his cousin.

Mikado with both tea cups in hand walked back into the living room and handed one to Mai, who seemed rather distant.

"Thank you, Mikado-kun." She smiled a smile that Mikado knew was fake.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Mai said anything.

"I bet you're wondering why I showed up here unannounced, right." She said avoiding his questioning stare.

"Well yeah," He began, "It's not like you to show up unannounced." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What happened?"

Mai opened her mouth to explain but words failed to come. Although a haunted gleam managed to find its way to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push." He said pulling her back from her tormenting thoughts, "It's getting late, why don't you get some sleep?"

Mai nodded, "You're right." She finished her tea and made herself a space on the living room floor.

"Night, Mai." Mikado said turning out the light.

"Night." Mai curled up the blankets Mikado had given her for the night.

She had laid there for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until two- thirty A.M that Mai had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright as you all can tell I rewrote my story and thanks to any one who have or will review. <strong>


End file.
